lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/March 21, 2008
March 21, 2008 Running length 26:12 "Executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse rehash . Rehash of * The Oceanic Six are Jack, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Sun and Aaron. ABC did the producers' job by confirming it in the promo after the episode. * They say that they have long alluded to the fact that there was a gay character on Lost. Tom's comment to Kate in "A Tale of Two Cities" alluded to it, but it wasn't settled back then. They say that Mr. Friendly being gay is cool because he is played by M.C. Gainey and they love having him back on the show. Questions * Minkowski and Desmond have experienced side effects from leaving and coming to the island, but none of the Oceanic 815 survivors had the same side effects. Also when Desmond took off with the sailboat, shouldn't he have got the illness back then? Does the illness only happen when coming and leaving the island or did the Swan station protect the comings and goings, but not now since it imploded? ** The producers say they have an explanation, but don't want to reveal it in detail. The difference is if you're inside or outside the realm. The freighter is outside the realm right now. Desmond perhaps never sailed outside the realm of the island. He didn't even have a bearing and the bearing is very specific. Michael got a specific bearing to follow and so did Frank. Desmond also experienced a lot of electromagnetic energy when he turned the failsafe-key which will make him more susceptible to certain effects. * What's up with Miles? He's been sitting in that cabin with that grenade in his mouth for four days. Is it even possible for a man to bite down on a grenade for four days straight? Is the grenade still in his mouth or did Locke take it out. ** They say that since the viewers had seen "Meet Kevin Johnson" they know that Miles is perfectly fine. * Are we going to see what happened to the hatch immediately after Desmond turned the failsafe-key? It's been bugging me that Locke, Eko and Desmond just landed outside the hatch. Also, is the electric storm that caused Desmond to time-travel temporarily or is it always there? ** The Swan implosion will probably not be revisited. However, we haven't seen the last of the "purple sky" event and they have another electromagnetic event coming this year. * A questioner asks them to comment on "monster forms"; whether certain things are human, apparition, animal, dead, etc. ** Ben's mother Emily = "Apparition." ** Sawyer's wild boar = "Animal." ** Medusa Spider = "Monster." ** Hurley bird = "Oh, I'm not gonna comment on that." ** Dave = "Figment of imagination slash apparition." ** Yemi = "Monster." ** Mikhail's cat Nadia = "Animal. And coincidence." ** Walt = "Walt the person is a person. But there are apparitions of Walt that may not be Walt, and also monster-related." ** Boone in Locke's dream = "Dream." ** Jack = Damon: "Heh. Jack is an apparition. That's gonna be the big twist at the end of this season. He's not only in the future, but he's not real." Carlton: "No, no. He's making a joke!" Damon: "Yes." ** Kate's horse (and Yemi and Christian Shepherd)= Damon: "We have this, this is actually a funny story. We have this board in the um, in the, in the room. With all the actors in the writers room. With all the actors who are on the show. All of the Oceanic 815ers. But then, all of the sort of recurs, like Penny Widmore, and Charles Widmore and..." Carlton: "We have their headshots. So we can keep track of who we have on the show." Damon: "And Matthew Abaddon and... yeah, so everybody. They go onto a door that says "deceased"; once they die, we move them over there. And then there's the door that says "undead". And on the undead door there's only three pictures. One of them is Christian Shephard, and one of them is Yemi. And the other one is..." Carlton: "Kate's horse. Just a picture of a horse. So Kate's horse is undead." * In the episode , Hurley finds a script for Exposè the TV show, and under the credits it lists Rick Lapidus as one of the stars. So my question is, is Rick Lapidus a significant part of the Lost mythology or do you guys just like the surname Lapidus? Because it is fun to say Lapidus. ** Eddy Kitsis, one of the writers, is in love with the name "Lapidus". He was trying forever to get it in the show. He managed to do it in "Exposé" because he and Adam Horowitz wrote the episode, but that wasn't enough. He insisted that one of the new characters in season 4 must be named Lapidus. * Is Aaron in danger since he's raised by Kate and not Claire? In the episode "Raised by Another", Richard Malkin says that Claire must raise the baby herself. ** Richard Malkin did say that in season 1, but in season 2 he said that he collected information and was not a real psychic. So if you believe he is a psychic, then the baby is in danger. If you don't believe that he is a psychic, then the baby is perfectly fine. * What was the reason for using the alias "Kevin Johnson?" Was it to honor the NBA point guard or do the Others have little knowledge of the NBA? ** If the Others had chosen a literary name, Widmore would be suspicious and tie him to someone sent by Benjamin Linus. * Is Charlotte a cultural anthropologist, an archeologist, or both? To relevant questions, will we ever see a flashback of the Black Rock and the four-toed statue? ** Charlotte is a cultural anthropologist, but is a closet archeologist, even if it's not her degree. You will learn more about the four-toed statue and the Black Rock, but not necessarily from a flashback. Plans for Season 4 * They reveal at the end of the podcast that the code phrase referring to the secret scene from the Season 4 finale is called "The Frozen Donkey Wheel". The season 4 twist is close to the end, but not the final scene itself.